fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Pastel ♡ Musical ♡ Friends
Pastel ♡ Musical ♡ Friends'' (パステル ♡ ミュージカル ♡ フレンズ) (also known as ''Pastel ♡ Musical for short) is a fanseries by Raspberrycreme that succeeds Candy Dream. The story was inspired as a crossover with Pretty Cure and BanG Dream. Five young girls are destined to be heroes together, but they don't know that they are also actually meant to be idols as well! As of April 2019, the anime gets a second season, going by Pastel ♡ Musical: Sparkling Bright! Plot Aya Nanami is a young girl with dreams to sing and to become a magical girl, but sometimes she is confused on what to do, or how to figure it out herself. Once her dream comes true when a pigpy mascot Angel comes by, and she becomes not only a magical girl and an idol, but is also about to begin a new journey in her life with her new friends! Characters Protagonists / Musical Dream '|七海 彩 Nanami Aya|5 = Voiced by: Ami Maeshima (Japanese); Marÿke Hendrikse (English) Vera is the main character of the story and a middle school student at Lovely Sparkles School (Pasuterukara in Japanese). She is a young girl who is very sweet and she is also creative when it comes to art and singing. However, she sometimes has low self-confidence unless someone does her best to cheer her up. As Dream Cotton, her element is love and her theme color is pastel pink.}} '|輝木 響 Kagayaki Hibiki|5 = Voiced by: Suwa Nanaka (Japanese); Maggie Flecknoe (English) Karen is a sociable girl with a great sense of humor and she loves to tell jokes. She is more of a talker, but sometimes she says things without thinking twice, which could lead to some problems. As Dream Spirit, her element is courage and her theme color is sky blue.}} '|下田 千春 Shimoda Chiharu|5 = Voiced by: Himika Akaneya (Japanese); Tara Strong (English) Susie is a close friend of Karen's and one of Vera's teammates. She is a very responsible girl with a good fashion sense with thanks from her cousin. Her secret is that she loves cute and colorful things. As Dream Twinkle, her element is hope and her theme color is spring green.}} '|夢見 理子 Yumemi Riko|5 = Voiced by: Anju Inami (Japanese); Erica Mendez (English) Claire is a girl close to Vera's age with a very cheerful and bright spirit. She is very passionate about her interests, but sometimes she has trouble interacting with others, so she can relate to Vera in some ways. As Dream Aurora, her element is dreams and her theme color is canary yellow.}} '|高坂 スミレ Kousaka Sumire|5 = Voiced by: Yurika Kubo (Japanese); Kristen Bell (English) Winter is a quiet and very shy girl who often doesn't speak up unless she has confidence to do so. She is also very gentle and has a passion for reading and writing poems. As Dream Lavender, her element is forgiveness and her theme color is light violet.}} Mascots '|エンジェル Enjeru|5 = Voiced by: Yui Watanabe (Japanese); Debi Derryberry (English) Angel is the main mascot of the Dream Team. She sometimes has trust issues towards some people because she can suspect any bad guys. But she has full faith in the girls believing they can be heroes and a band at the same time. She ends her sentences with "~gel!"}} Antagonists Supporting characters '|和倉 修 Wakura Shu|5 = Voiced by: Taku Yashiro (Japanese); Aaron Dismuke (English) David is one of the Diamond Warriors who is helping Pastel Musical. He is determined to do his job right and he keeps a lookout for the girls. Susie has a hidden crush on him at some point. He carries a ruby spear when standing with the Dream Team, and his theme color is dark red.}} '|小林 富士子 Kobayashi Fujiko|5 = Voiced by: Rina Satou (Japanese); Stephanie Sheh (English) Sarah is one of the Diamond Warriors who is helping Pastel Musical. She doesn't show much reactions, but she still proves that she cares for them. She carries a sapphire spear when standing with the Dream Team, and her theme color is ocean blue.}} Episode guide See also: List of Pastel ♡ Musical ♡ Friends episodes Music Opening * Let's Play! Music In Your Hearts! (Japanese) * Keep Believing (English) Ending * Little Dancing Hearts (Japanese; ED 1) * BON BON SHAKE IT! (Japanese; ED 2) * Around The World (English) Gallery Main article: Pastel ♡ Musical ♡ Friends / Gallery Trivia * The villains summon creatures called Twisters. * Each of the five heroes play a different instrument in their band and idol group called ''Sweet Dreams''. ** Vera: vocalist ** Karen: drummer ** Susie: keyboard ** Claire: bassist ** Winter: guitar Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Raspberrycreme Category:Fantasy Category:Magical Girl Category:Idols Category:English Dub Category:Pastel ♡ Musical